dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Island
An Island developed to hold an intergalactic death match, after its first use involving the fights between the Z-Fighters and Bojacks gang the island was left abandoned and the facility damaged, however the battle grounds are still very much intact. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Silva * Roxas Battle Area Akuma Mata * Health: 49,854/120,000 * Speed: 405 (430) * Strength: 405 (415) * Stamina: 1,000/1,000 * Effects: Regen 5%,(6000) Zenkai boost * Equipment: 2x Swords, focus gloves(Equipped, 1.1x energy attacks) * Signatures: Realm Defiance and Demonic Halo Captain Kidd * Health:54,730/65,000 * Speed:180 (355) * Strength:180 (355) * Stamina: 605/1,000 * Equipment:A sword * Effects:Energy Restoration (regen 100 stamina a turn) * Kinetic Damage X1.3 * Ki damage X0.7 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy * 10% more stanima use * Signatures:Pirates Spirit Nikoloas * Health: 1/15,000 * Speed:35 * Strength:35 * Stamina: 1000/1,000 * Effects: Regen and Zenkai Battle to 1hp Turn Order: Sayaka, Akuma, NikoloasCategory:Battle Grounds * Kidd looks at Nikoloas "Yargh matey ye might be a bit outta yer league." He grins as he activates his android and Alien Trans's Then uses Plundering hand canon on Nikoloas (Tier 3 Kinetic) (hit 15975 reduced to 14,999 (both zenkais trigger for nikoloas) * Akuma looks at the downed Nikoloas. "MY DINNER!!!!!" Akuma shouts before entering SSJ1. * Kidd laughs to himself "Well that was easy." He activates Pirates Spirit then privateer slash (Tier 1 kinetic) (hit 6922 * Akuma cracks neck. * Kidd looks at the barely scratched girl "Yargh... this may be tough..." He uses plundering hand canon (Tier 3 K) (hit) and Pirates Pistol (Tier 2 K) (miss) 20767 damage * Akuma looks at Kidd... menacingly. (Counts as a punch) (misses a bird in the distance falls) * Kidd looks at the slightly scratched girl "Aye that be one menacin' look ye be holdin." He uses plundering hand canon (Tier 3 K) and Pirates Pistol (Tier 2 K) (both miss) * Akuma cracks knuckles. The shockwave punches Kidd. (hit 2075 * Kidd smirks "Aye that certainly was... shocking." He uses Plundering hand canon (tier 3 K) and uses the other two rush counts to regen stamina (miss the bird from earlier flies to akuma to give it a piece of his mind only to be right in the canons path) * Akuma licks her lips, this accidentally cause an air blade that flies towards Kidd (Counts as punch) (hit) 2075 * Kidd grins "Aye that sure was... eh cant think of no pun." He uses Plundering hand canon (tier 3 K) and uses the other two rush counts to regen stamina hit (20767 * Akuma shuffles a deck of cards, two air blades fly out and head toward Kidd (Counts as two punches) both hit 4150) * "Yargh now this is getting silly" He uses plundering hand canon (Tier 3 K) and Pirates Pistol (Tier 2 K) (both hit 34612 * Akuma performs a magic trick. (Counts as a punch) (hit) 2075 * He uses plundering hand canon and regens 2 rush counts of stamina (hit) 20767 Category:Earth Battle Grounds